


Purple

by mossy (TARDISGAYS)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chaos, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slushies, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISGAYS/pseuds/mossy
Summary: In which The Doctor discovered just how mischievous Polly and Ben can really be, and how adorable Jamie looks eating donuts.
Relationships: Ben Jackson/Polly Wright, Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Purple

"Thank you!" 

The Doctor smiled at the server and passed the slushies out to his three friends, "There we are, red for Polly, blue for Ben and a..... plain one for Jamie."

"Plain?" Polly asked, staring at Jamie's drink which was, well literally just frozen water. Jamie was grinning like a happy child as he slurped at his straw, somehow unaware that he'd just ordered any old tap water. 

The trio were at Margate, a well known beach down in the South East of England. The rides were open and the place was buzzing with people, despite it being a cold summer this year.  
They'd had a wonderful day looking around the pier, but now the sun had set and a cool wind was nipping at them.

"Jamie, why'd you order just a plain old wat—"

"ANYWAYS!" The Doctor quickly hushed Ben, making a 'don't ruin his innocence' face and smiling awkwardly, "I think we ought to head back to the TARDIS now, don't you?"

Polly nodded.  
"Yes, it's getting rather chilly," She said, taking another sip from her brightly coloured red slushie and linking her arm in with Ben's, "It has been a lovely day."

The Doctor clasped his hands together happily, "Oh I am glad! I wasn't sure if it'd be the same with the temperature being so low..!"  
He beamed brightly at his three friends, a cold chill catching him off guard momentarily making him wriggle to disguise it. Ben looked away as a smirk crept onto his face.

People were leaving the beach as the sky grew darker and the clouds turned grey, creating a rather melancholy atmosphere around them, quite unlike how it'd been earlier. Polly shivered and scooched closer to Ben, rubbing her arms rapidly to keep the warmth in her thin jacket as the wind howled in the distance.  
"Can we go back now Doctor? The temperature's suddenly dropped," She sighed, her cheeks reddening.

The Doctor glanced around quickly, spotting a small food cart only a few metres away, "Why don't you and Ben head back to the TARDIS, Jamie and I will go get the donuts."

Polly and Ben both nodded aggressively.

"Right, we'll see you in a few," The Doctor smiled and took Jamie's hand, "Come along now Jamie."  
They both scurried over to the food cart, stomachs rumbling loudly for all to hear.

"Ben?"  
"Mm?"  
"You know, we've got the TARDIS to ourselves for a little bit," Polly smirked teasingly at Ben, arm in arm as they walked over to the blue box.

—

"One, two, three, four, five, SIX! What did we buy six bags for?" The Doctor huffed, tucking a bag of donuts under his chin as he struggled to hold them all. The Doctor pouted at Jamie as he watched the small boy devour his bag of donuts on the spot, not even taking a minute to breathe.

"Oi Doctwor, ease' bag of dwonuts ar' gre'!" Jamie struggled to get his words out, cheeks stuffed like that of a chipmunk eating it's nuts greedily.

"Oh Jamie..." The Doctor sighed, a small smile on his face as he stared at Jamie with tender eyes. Oh how he loved him.  
"Come on, Polly and Ben must be waiting for us."

—

"We're backkkk!" Jamie called out, only to be welcomed by the sound of Ben's head hitting the TARDIS console, followed by an 'Ow," then again followed by a quiet 'Ben wipe your lips!' from Polly.

"Polly, Ben...?" The Doctor asked hesitantly, knowing all too well what those two could get up to when Jamie and himself were out.

Polly and Ben stood up straight, smiling innocently and brushing themselves down as if nothing had just happened. "We fell over," Ben coughed awkwardly, giving Polly a small nudge indicating for her to agree.  
"Uh, yes..! I was leaning on the console and slipped!"

The Doctor didn't seem convinced, when suddenly he noticed something that drew his attention away from the current conversation.

"Ben?" The Doctor spoke, furrowing his brows.

Ben hesitated, "Yes..?"

"Why are your lips purple?"

Ben suddenly flushed bright red, taken aback, only for Jamie to chime in and make it worse.

"Oh aye Doctor look, Polly's are purple too!" 

Silence fell for a moment as Ben and Polly exchanged glances.

"Well uh," Ben started, "Polly's slushie was red, and mine was blue..." He laughed, though it sounded forced. Polly nudged him as if to shut him up.

"Oh," The Doctor said. He paused for a moment longer, "OHH."

Polly turned around in embarrassment as Ben scratched his head.

"Wait so," Jamie began, a very baffled expression on his face, as if you could see the cogs turning inside his mind, "You two drank from each others drinks?"

"............."

"Well Doctor I dinnae see what's wrong with that, it's only a wee bit of those uh, what was it again...? Oh aye..! Germs! They'll both be fine."  
Jamie crossed his arms confidently.

The TARDIS fell silent again for a short while, before Ben erupted into laughter, followed by Polly snorting unexpectedly and lastly, the Doctor broke into hysterics, almost tearing up as he did so.  
Poor Jamie just stood there clueless, "What's so funny..?"

The three laughed more as Jamie sat down and sulked, feeling like he was being left out of an inside joke, "All this because of some purple lips ay...."

End.


End file.
